Green Man (Petscop)
|-|Guardian= |-|As a "Shadow Monster Man"= |-|Iteration 4= Summary Guardian, also referred to as "The Player", "Pall", possibly "Newmaker", as well as other names, is the main protagonist of the fictional game, Petscop. Not much is known about him, if it is indeed a him, except that he is possibly the "Newmaker" (said by Tool, though this could possibly be referring to the player, or Paul) and some other hidden facts. He shares a lot of resemble to other characters including the violent Marven and the unknown Quitter. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A to 9-C, possibly 9-A Name: The Player, "Green Man", Pall, Naul, Newmaker, Paul, Guardian (Official name) Origin: Petscop Gender: Unknown, commonly thought male Age: Unknown Classification: The playable character of Petscop, mysterious protagonist Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, possibly Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Minor Light Manipulation (Seemingly emanates light), Transformation (Can transform into a "Shadow Monster Man", though this requires a specific location. In this form he can see and interact with things he couldn't normally), limited Dimensional Storage and Sealing (Could be how he carries the pets; when pets are "CAUGHT" they seem to be unable to interact with the world, the Green Man, or other pets unless the he uses them. Likely limited to the in-game pets), minor Telekinesis (Is shown possibly lifting two versions of Tool, as well as a large green key. Lifted a painting tool and a large silver key), Summoning (Can summon Tool) Attack Potency: Athlete level to Street level (Can catch pets which like Toneth and Roneth, who are of similar size to large birds like emu or ostrichs; compared physically to Marvin on a multitude of occasions, who can harm and possibly kill humans easily), possibly Small Building level (Can capture/overpower Amber, who can cause effects comparable to a Magnitude 2 earthquake by jumping) Speed: Normal Human, possibly Athletic Human (Seems to be athletic physically) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Athlete level, likely Peak Human (Can easily push water buckets his size, carries multiple pets: including a child, a ball described as "heavy", two bird creatures larger than it/him, etc. without being slowed. Calculated to be at least around this level, though this assumes he is actually physically carrying the pets and not using something like Dimensional Storage) Striking Strength: Athlete Class to Street Class, possibly Small Building Class Durability: Athlete level to Street level, possibly Small Building level Stamina: Unknown, seemingly high (Never shown getting tired, even when walking around for extended periods of time carrying multiple pets) Range: Standard melee range, varies with abilities Standard Equipment: Pets, Green Tool, Needles Piano Intelligence: At least Average, likely Above Average (The green man is often depicted using strategy and tactics to trick and capture pets. He can also solve complex puzzles and the like) Weaknesses: Doesn't know how to open doors and has no combat experience Notable Attacks/Techniques: * CAUGHT: Green Man walks up to, and captures "pets" through unknown means. Could be either a form of Dimensional Storage and Sealing, though it is quite vague. Likely is limited to the specific pets of the game. Note: Due to the vague nature of the series, not many of "Green Man"'s abilities or stats are completely explained. Gallery History-guardian.png|01 guardian_history Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Petscop Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Light Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Horror Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Summoners